Decisions
by WinxGirl29
Summary: Bloom and Sky are happily married. But what happens when a mysterious figure from their past intervenes their lives? Find out in Decisions. Royal AND Sparxshipping. hehe. now you're confused:  please R&R:


**Okay, so I'm WinxGirl29, new to fan fiction. So I'm not much of a Sparxshipper, but this idea just popped into my head. Besides it's only partly Sparxshipping. It also has Royalshipping. It has both. It's kinda based on the romance part of the hunger games. And I couldn't really imagine Bloom cheating on Sky when they were married, so just bear with me. It's gonna be crazy. So, without further ado, I present **_**Decisions.**_

Baltor watched silently in the shadows as Bloom and Sky stood, fingers intertwined, at the front of the room. He could clearly see the whole Winx Club and Specialists in the front row, crying and watching as Bloom and Sky listened to the priest. The church was beautifully decorated for the wedding, whites and blues adorning the room, giving the illusion of perfect harmony. There was no harmony in Baltor's heart.

Apparently, Bloom's friend, Stella, had convinced the couple to have their wedding in Solaria, since they couldn't decide between Sparx and Eraklyon. Well, that's what Baltor heard anyway.

Baltor looked at Bloom, beautiful in her wedding dress. Her lightly tanned skin practically glowing against her white wedding dress. She was smiling, looking at Sky, her flaming red hair loose and gently curled except for two pieces near the front pulled into a sparkly barrette, which was barley visible through her veil. She not only looked beautiful, she looked drop dead sexy.

Baltor scowled and looked away, but he couldn't deny his attraction to Bloom. He liked to deny it, but it wasn't just the connection of their powers, there was just something about Bloom, her fierceness, her inability to give up, that made Baltor feel irreversibly attracted to her. Lost in his own thoughts, Baltor barely heard the priest say, "You may kiss the Bride". Baltor looked up in time to see Bloom's arms around Sky's neck, and Sky's arms around Bloom's waist, lips seemingly glued together. This sight alone was enough to make Baltor want to murder Sky. When they finally broke apart, they began to walk down the aisle, and Baltor, seeing the danger, ducked into a nearby closet.

Baltor watched Bloom through a crack in the closet door. She never let go of Sky's hand, even when hugging others. Baltor watched as she hugged Sky's friend Brandon, and then watched as the entire Winx Club came running towards her, screaming and jumping. They all hugged her and congratulated her, and Bloom smiled and laughed, looking absolutely content. Finally, though, she broke apart from the others when she had to use the bathroom. As she was passing the closet Baltor was in, he grabbed Bloom's wrist and pulled her in. She gave an audible gasp, but nobody seemed to have heard. Baltor quickly put a silencing spell on the closet and waited until Bloom spoke. "Joey, is that you? This whole 'pulling me into a closet' inside joke thing is getting kind of old. Especially at my own wedding." Baltor couldn't help but chuckle, and that simple notion caused a gasp to escape Bloom's lips. Silence followed. "You?" she finally whispered. Baltor heard her fumble for the light switch and flick it on. When she saw Baltor, she put her hands over her mouth and her eyes flooded with fear and hatred. Baltor cursed himself for putting those emotions in her beautiful, crystal blue eyes. "How?" she whispered, almost inaudibly. Baltor refused to look her in the eyes. "I don't know" he admitted quietly.

The look in her eyes was not what Baltor had expected. He had expected to see rage, he had expected to be full on attacked by her. Somehow, the plain fear in her eyes was worse than any of that. He sighed as she backed away from him. Finally she spoke, and her eyes hardened. "What do you want?" she asked coldly. Baltor looked at his feet. He had been afraid of this question, mainly because he had no answer. He came because he wanted, no, _needed_ to see her again. But she couldn't know that. "I don't know", he said for the second time. He watched her as she walked forward, out of the shadows and into the light. As she walked towards him, Baltor felt a forbidden tear trickle down his cheek. He finally realized the finality of the situation. The offer he had made so many years ago to Bloom was gone, and here she was, a married woman. Baltor was too late, too late for Bloom, too late for love. A continual stream of tears began pouring down his cheeks. He tried to turn away, but Bloom had seen. "Why are you crying?" she asked gently. There was another emotion in her voice. Sympathy. Something Baltor wasn't very capable of. Or used to. He just shook his head. He felt her hand reach out and touch his shoulder, and slowly, he turned around. It was that moment, when crystal blue met shining gold, something happened. There was something like a spark, and Bloom staggered backwards into the wall. She breathed heavily and looked at Baltor again.

**Hehe, cliff hanger! Sorry, it's only because I couldn't figure out what to write next! More reviews, faster update****J Thanks!**


End file.
